In the production of coated paper it is necessary to provide a connection between the leaving end of a paper roll and the lead end of a new paper roll, for which purpose usually an adhesive tape or adhesive strip is used. These tapes or strips are generally provided with a double-sided coat of adhesive. The application of the adhesive tape or strip on the end of the web and on the paper roll formed by the web is correspondingly laborious. This operation has been performed thus far using a rather cumbersome manual procedure.
The problem underlying the invention, therefore, is to provide a device wherein the individual processes are performed essentially mechanically.